


Years Ago

by sassycashley



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Season 7 Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: This poem was part of the Supernatural Poetry Challenge on tumblr, the prompt being to write a poem about the trenchcoat.





	Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was part of the Supernatural Poetry Challenge on tumblr, the prompt being to write a poem about the trenchcoat.

When I took it from the water

I folded it neatly in my arms

Droplets racing down my skin

Reminding me of the way

You had slipped between my fingers

 

That year I was on the run

But I never forgot that piece of you

Carrying it in the trunk of every car

The way I’d carried you in my heart

Always there but pushed back

Behind the lies I told myself

 

Flashbacks are the gift we’ve been given

For these trauma-lead lives

So when I pulled your coat

From the pile in the washer

I should have known it would be coming

But I didn’t expect the sudden gravity

Pushing me to the floor

As your absence came rushing back

Even with you right beside me


End file.
